


Emotions

by Nearchild



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I cannot promise mature language wont happen at some point, M/M, when it does I will change the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearchild/pseuds/Nearchild
Summary: All emotions in life can be influenced by any number of outside sources. Color, food, people, music, books, everything in life changes how we see life. Cyrus believed this to his bones, that no matter what emotion he felt he could manipulate it by changing some part of his life. It wasn’t until his 7th grade year that he started to realize that the chemical reactions that produce how a middle school boy feels, might not be that easy to control.





	Emotions

Cyrus always kind of looked forward to walking down the very averagely mundane halls of Jefferson Middle. The plain color paint and predictableness of his surroundings had always kind of comforted him. Sure, he may not be able to tell what kid would sit behind him in algebra and blow on the back of his head, or kick his chair, but at least he knew that every locker would be gray, the walls would be a grayish white, and the bulletin board would always have a flyer promoting the school dress code. All that predictableness to the surrounding inanimate objects made the rest of his life feel less like riding a roller coaster with 4 shrinks asking how you feel emotionally about throwing up after riding on a carousel. 

Cyrus ran up to Buffy’s locker where he usually started his day by waiting for her to get to school 5 minutes before class started, then he would coach her into getting all of her stuff ready so they could make it to class 2 minutes before the bell rang. It was a nice routine that Cyrus had kind of gotten use to. Although today Buffy was at her locker 10 minutes before class start which was way early for her and she was talking to Marty, who Cyrus liked but was kind of getting in the way of his morning.

“I bet you 5 bucks that I can make it to class faster than you can.” Buffy made wagers like this all the time against Marty. The weird competitiveness between them always confused Cyrus, but whatever works for them he guessed.

“5 bucks? How ‘bout 10?” They always had to one up each other, or in this case 5 up.

“How about 15!?” Buffy countered to Marty’s counter. At this point Cyrus had made it to the locker and was no longer eaves dropping but rather just waiting for one of them to notice him. Marty instead looked in his wallet.

“Actually…” He began sorting through the bills he had, “How about 6 dollars? Cause that’s all I got.”

“6 works for me. It is 6 bucks closer to my new shoes.” Buffy took off to class after that last retort with Marty following closely behind yelling that she cheated. They had both taken off without so much as a glance to Cyrus’ being. He would be more hurt if he didn’t understand how badly the two of them had single track minds. So, instead of taking it personally he chalked up their missing him to just pure concentration which is what made him love them so it was all okay. 

As Cyrus began walking to class he was approached from behind by skinny brown haired boy that he had come accustomed speaking to in groups but not one on one. 

“Hey Cy-guy!” Jonah Beck cheered as he ran from the group of students he had been talking to and found his way to Cyrus.

“H-hey Jonah,” Cyrus gave him an awkward smile and sad little half wave that just seemed to happen whenever he wasn’t talking to someone that was Andi, Buffy, or his direct family members. “what can I do for you?”

“Nothing, I was just checking in and saying hi, like friends do.” Jonah gave him a sad smile, which was weird cause Cyrus couldn’t remember Jonah really having a sad smile before. “We are still friend right? Because, the other day Andi kind of said me and her weren’t.”

“Ye-yeah, you and I are still friends Jonah Beck. You’re gonna be stuck with all this nervousness,” He gestured to himself “until you are sick of me.”

Jonah smiled at him, “I don’t think that’s possible Cyrus, but good luck trying.” They began to stand in silence and just as Cyrus was about to say goodbye Jonah suddenly pulled him into a hug, like a real hug. Not one of those sad half hugs that a lot of guys give when they are trying to seem cool, but a real hug, with two arms wrapped all the way around Cyrus. It made him feel safe and comfortable, happy and sad, all at once, and it made him feel a little warm in the face. But just as soon as it started it ended. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“No it’s all good, but what was it for?” Cyrus could feel the blush in his cheeks, he wanted to know the reason he felt so red but he would settle for it stopping at this immediate moment.

“I, uh, I broke up with Amber the other day and with Andi saying we aren’t friends I just felt a little down. And- “Just as Jonah was about to start another thought the bell rang. “Crap we are late for class, I am so sorry Cyrus I didn’t mean to make you late.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Cyrus said even though he was freaking out. He was never late for class now he was late because of Jonah but he wasn’t even mad at him, why wasn’t he mad at Jonah. 

“Okay, cool. I’ll see ya later Cy-Guy” And with that Jonah was gone, and the next thing Cyrus knew he was sitting in algebra class trying to process everything that had happened. Jonah had hugged him, he had broken up with Amber, and he and Andi were no longer friends. It was all a lot to process. Cyrus may have been able to do it though, if Jeremy Pelinski had stopped kicking his seat for five fricking seconds. Unfortunately for Cyrus that didn’t seem likely so figuring out how he felt about his encounter with Jonah would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is my first time writing in a while, my grammar is probably shit, and I didn't bother proof reading cause its late and I am tired. If you find any errors tell me and I will fix them when I can. I have no idea how long the story will go but I do hope to finish it.


End file.
